


(Podfic) Paperwork is Love

by raiining



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiining/pseuds/raiining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PodFic of the fabulous Paperwork is Love by infiniteeight</p><p> </p><p>Original Summary:</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Clint writes the best field reports in all of SHIELD. Tony suspects an ulterior motive.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic) Paperwork is Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paperwork is Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/497572) by [infiniteeight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteeight/pseuds/infiniteeight). 



This is a podfic of the fabulous Paperwork is Love by Infiniteeight

 

A Note to All:

\- I cannot do a British accent. I tried. It was terrible. JARVIS has been recruited by Canada. 

\- I couldn't stop laughing trying to do Thor. I just -! He is -! Yeah he's Thor. I tried. That is all.

 

 

At sendspace: http://www.sendspace.com/file/q2t7rp

At jinjurly: http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/paperwork-is-love


End file.
